Important Bissness
by onecoolc
Summary: COMPLETE, YES, FINNALY!Sequal to the sequal of But MoOOoom, Supriseingly, its not a one shot! Depending on the Reviews, Ill make it turn this way or that, but Ive got a basic over view of it. Three to Four short chapters...
1. Troubles Trouble!

**_Hah! I have a sequal to the sequal, and amazingly, its not a oneshot XD! It'll probably be about three chapters long, But I wont update if no one reviews._**

* * *

"Hey Fouly..." Holly said over the intercom, a sly grin wrung on her face.

"Wha?" Fouly asked around a bite of carrot.

"What would you be willing to do for another bag of carrots ...?"

"Holly, I don't like that look in your eyes..." Fouly said, chomping on the last bite of his last carrot.

"Would you for instance," Holly began slyly, "Acsidently not tell Trouble that he needs to be on "important Bissness" until its to late..."

"Only one Bag?" Fouly asked, aware that she wasn't here to scorch his face, and she couldn't be if he didn't let her.

"Whats your proposal?"

"Four."

"Two."

"Four."

"Ok, Three."

"Three and a bottle of Mud Man Coke,And you've got yourself a Done Deal."

"Where under the world am I suppost to get that?" Holly asked, 'flabergasted'.

"Dont play any games Captain, I know you have a stash..." Fouly said, shakeing his carrot bag upside down, in case carrots had crumbs.

"Fine. Its a deal!" Holly said, turning off the screen and smileing evily...

* * *

Trouble sighed and swirled around in his chair, tring to decide which paper work would be less evil.  
"Trouble!" Foulys voice rang out from his video cube, "You are on "important Bissness", NOW!" Trouble stood up abruptly, spilling his soda all over his just typed mission report, "D'Avart!" He swore. 

"Bro," A voice said from the door of his cubicle."Mommy told you not to swear!"

Trouble grimaced, and then, vary slowly, he turned his head towrards her, At her two feet, he was easily taller than her. But he was leaning over, and a consequense of that was that thier eyes were level.

"Well, she did." Troubles little sister said, her aubern hair swirling around her shoulders.

"So... Um..." trouble faltered, sitting up in his chair. "What are you here for?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I used to come ALL the time, you never asked then," Then dismissing the matter in a 'Ill talk to you next time' way, she continued, "I wanted to see that elf you keep talking about, she sounded awsome!"

"Holly?" Trouble asked startled, his eyes switching to behind his sis.

"Yeah," She said with a small nod, "Her."

Holly leaned down next to what appered to be troubles sister and smiled, "Awsome is one way to put it," She said without even glancing at Trouble.


	2. Introductions

**That took a long time, didnt it? Yeah, and the sky is blue... Bad exsample.**

**Anyway, I have updated, and given troubles Sis a vary random name... Well, enjoy! **

* * *

Troubles sis wirled around and stared with aw at Holly, "You are so cool!" She said happily, bouncing over and drinking the rest of Troubles Pop in a gulp. 

"H-Holly..." Trouble stuttered, still recovering from her sudden entrence, "What do you need?" He asked, figuring She had to have come over for SOMETHING.

"Oh, nothing..." She said breezily, smashing Troubles Theory. "I just thought I heard a visitor," She then plucked the Pop can out of His sisters hands and smashed it into a cilander. "And I guess I was right!" Holly said, handing the smucked pop can back to troubles sis.

"Names Cynthany!" Troubles sis said happily, "Most people call me Sinny though..." She trailed off, never being an expert at interductions.

""Well Hi Sinny!" Holly said, glancing at Troubles ruined report, "You know Troubs," Holly said, using a nickname she knew he would hate, "That looks a little wet."

Trouble groaned and tossed the sloppy mess of his report in the trash, "Yeah it does..."

"Well Sinny," Holly began, adressing Troubles Sister, "If im so awsome, wanna visit my space deprived cubicle?"

"You bet!" Sinny said, bouncing over to the cubicle door, "Its three down to the left, right?"

"Well, um, yeah," Holly said, shocked that she knew, "Howd yah know?" she asked aproperately.

"Trouby told me!" Sinny said, already half way there.

"Trouby, eh?" Holly asked Sinny, facing Trouble, "Nice." Holly left the equaly space deprived cubicle, her evil plan excuvated.

Trouble groaned, and banbed his head against his desk a few times.


	3. Zap! The fly is DeAd

**_...I'm sorry, I swear I'm really, REALLY sorry... I didn't mean to drag it out this long. If it helps, I've had this chapter ready for, oh, five minutes now. Oh, and i'm also super-duper sorry about the spelling and grammer, I dont have word on this computer, so it's kinda hard to spell check "._**

* * *

Sinny bobed around Holly, examining every single detail that could possibly be exmined. Holly could see how Trouble found her annoying, but considering that Sinny wasn't her sister, she didn't mind the fan club.

"Whas this?" Sinny asked, holding up one of Foulys new-and-improved blasters.

"Wow wow!" Holly's reactin was immediate. But not quite immediate enough. Sinny aimed, and squeezed the trigger.Six feet away, a fly crumpled and fell to the ground, schorched.

"Wow," Holly repeated, but this time impressed instead of agitated, "Good shot, Infact, 'bout as good as I could do it when I was your age..."

"Troubs always said I had talent," Sinny said with a shrug, "but I never thought much of it."

Holly grabed the gun from Sinny's hands, checking the label, "Shoot... Sinny,  
looks lie you got yourself a gun." The Nutrino was one of foulys 'one-elf-guns' once you pull the trigger, it's yours.

"Hm... Some Fouly thing?"

"Exactly."

"Works for me," Sinny said in an off-hand way, "My old zapper is getting just that, old."

"You have a nutrino?"

"No, I actually have a zapper. Older than your force time. Old as in really, REALLY, out of date."

Holly laughed. Sinny was her kind of gal...

"Well, I gotta go." Sinny said, tucking the nutrino under her arm, "Mum'll be worried."

"Fell free to drop by any time," Holly hollered after her, even though Sinny would probably be snuffed with "Important Bussiness."

* * *

**_Tah duh! The fic is complete!_**


End file.
